Her work of art
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Sabine is trying to make a move on Ezra, now that they have the whole ship to themselves anything could happen. Sabezra obviously. Rated M lemons, Don't like don't read.


_Author's note: Sabine really should have kissed Ezra before the end of Rebels, or at least sucked him off. I like these two and I think they should fuck, so here it is. I own nothing._

It all started on that stupid mission to the planet Tatooine, that's when Sabine started to notice Ezra In a more mature light. You see what happened was they were out on a mission to buy some parts from the black market, and it happened to be the sandy planet's summer months.

So it was hot out, and Sabine and Ezra were miserable. They had to land in the outskirts to avoid imperial attention, which meant about a two hour walk to Mos Espa in the blazing sun. Not their most ideal situation, Sabine had to conclude.

But the real kicker was on their way back, after having received the components. While they were walking back to the ship they saw a young slave boy, who was laying in the hot sun barely able to move. Ezra then removed his shirt and gave it to the boy to shield him from the sun, then proceeded as if it didn't happen.

Now not only was it really sweet of him to help the young child, but Sabine also noticed his sweaty muscular but slim form. The sun glistening off of his skin, his back muscles moving as he walked in the hot arid desert. And Sabine couldn't help but stare at the boy, biting her lip as she walked slightly behind him.

After that Sabine couldn't help but get a little hot and heavy whenever Ezra did something ever so slightly sensually, making her glad she wore a helmet during missions. Her inner thighs getting wet like the surface of Kamino, making it difficult to work around the boy.

One night while in her room Sabine laid tossing and turning, unable to think of anything but Ezra's sexy body. Losing control she slipped her tight pants down her legs, gliding her hand beneath the hem of her underwear. She rubbed her wet folds, moaning his name as she pictured him doing this to her. His gentle hands roaming her body, squeezing her breasts and rubbing her twat.

She bit her lip as she inserted her finger inside of her, imagining Ezra doing it to her. She continued to finger herself for Forty minutes, but was unable to cum. She pulled out of herself and groaned in frustration, licking her own juices off her fingers. She needed the real thing, she needed Ezra.

The next day Hera announced that they had a mission, her, Kannan, Zeb and Chopper were all going to the planet Alduni to search an old separatist base for supplies. Ezra and Sabine we're to wait on the moon with the ghost, while they took the phantom 2 down to the planet. "If we need help we'll send a distress signal, you kids be careful okay?" Hera said in her motherly voice, giving them both a big hug before leaving.

As soon as the phantom 2 was breaching the atmosphere, Sabine said to Ezra. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Ezra gave her a thumbs up and headed for his room, he was tinkering with his lightsaber for about 15 minutes when he heard a loud pained cry from the washroom. "Ezra!" Sabine cried out, and he ran down the hall. Bursting through the door igniting his lightsaber, but completely shocked at what he saw.

Laying on the ground was a completely naked and wet Sabine, clutching her back in pain. He couldn't help but notice her plump and slippery backside, and the way her tits squished against the ground. He extinguished his lightsaber and grabbed a towel laying it over her rear, but left her back exposed to examine the freshly formed bruise. He asked her. "What happened."

She had tears streaming down her face, and said in a pained tone. "I slipped on the soap and hit my back on the rim of the tub, I don't think I can stand!" Ezra used the force to lift her up, wrapping the towel completely around her and levitated her to her room. He set her on her bed on her stomach, and opened the towel just enough to show her wounded lower back.

Ezra told her. "Okay Sabine this is going to feel really weird, but I'm gonna need you to trust me." Sabine nodded and he held both his hands over the bruise, swirling them in a circular motion. He had learned about this in the sith holocron, but had never actually tried it before. Using the force he could manipulate her life energy to heal small not serious wounds, the bruise mrak starting to fade.

Sabine did feel weird, it was like her soul was shifting around in her body. And her lower back was filled with a strange tingling sensation, but it wasn't all to unpleasant. Ezra finished and started to walk away to give her some privacy, but she called out. "Ezra wait!" He turned to her and she buried her face in her hands, asking nervously. "It's still a bit sore, could you massage it for me? Please?"

Ezra blushed a deep red, but walked over to her anyway. He gently but firmly gripped her back, and began to massage it. Sabine letting out a moan as he rubbed her back, Ezra's already prominent erection getting harder to hide. He bit his lip as he rubbed her naked skin, it feeling just as soft as he imagined. His old crush on Sabine starting to resurface, as he saw the sides of her breasts and the beginning of he butt crack.

Sabine moaned. "Lower!" Which made Ezra's boner harder, as he moved an inch lower to the back of her hips. His thumbs digging into her flesh, as his palms pushed the towel further down. About an inch of her butt crack showing, and she moaned again. "Lower!" Ezra gulped audibly and moved lower, the towel falling completely off as he placed his hands fully on her ass.

Gently squeezing the soft cheeks, and he felt her push against his hands. She bit her lip as he groped her ass, gripping her sheets and she said. "Hey Ez, do you think you can rub my shoulders?" He took his hands off her butt and started to rub her shoulders, but once he was close enough to her she turned and grabbed his face crashing her lips into his.

The kiss was rough, sloppy, and completely unprepared. And Ezra loved it, all his feelings for her coming back up and his hand moved down to her tits. Making her moan as he squeezed her, playing with the nipple as he slid his tongue into her mouth. His other hand coming back to her ass, squeezing the soft mound of flesh.

Sabine trailed her hand down his chest and stomach, reaching the throbbing bulge in his pants and cupping it. She broke the kiss and purred. "It's not fair that I'm the only one without clothes you know?" She helped him take off his shirt, and pulled his pants and underwear down. Her face lighting up with lust and excitement when his erect cock sprung out, gripping the 6 and a half inch shaft between her still wet fingers.

She ushered him closer while stroking his member slowly, having him lay on top of her and bringing him into a new kiss. Tasting the inside of each other's mouths as they made out, Ezra rocking his hips so his cock rubbed the lips of her pussy. She was so wet, and her broke the kiss saying. "Sabine, if we don't stop now… I'll go all the way."

Sabine responded by grabbing his dick, and shoving the head inside of her. "Go even further!" She moaned, and Ezra didn't need anymore convincing. Shoving his cock all the way in making her groan with pleasure, but Ezra noticed. "You're not a virgin? He asked and Sabine tried to formulate a response, but it was hard with this amazing cock inside of her.

"In the i-imperial academy, I was r-raped by a commanding officer. But he's dead now, and as f-far, holy shit you're bigger than I thought, as far as I'm concerned you're my first time!" She said as she started to slowly but surely thrust her hips against his, loving every inch of his cock as it rubbed against her inner walls.

Ezra began to move his hips as well, matching her rhythm as she picked up the pace. The feeling of her tight slick lips squeezing his dick felt awesome, his balls tingling as they slapped against her butt. Sabine was in heaven, the dick she had waited for so long for was now fucking her. And she didn't want some take it slow sex, she wanted to be unable to walk afterwards. "Harder!" She she squealed, as Ezra obliged and began to clash against her hips harder.

The room was getting hotter by the minute, every move they made just making them sweatier. The slick sounds of a happy pussy ringing through out the room, mixed with the moaning and groaning of two teenagers fucking their hearts out. "Harder! Faster! Fuck me so hard!" Sabine begged, drawing near completion.

Ezra began drilling her harder, her lower half sinking into the mattress every time he thrust inside her. She whined and moaned as he slammed into her pussy, her wet sex juices dripping down her ass. Then he thrust into her scraping past her g spot, and she dug her fingernails into his back and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him inside.

Shouting his name as she clenched his cock, cumming harder than ever. Slowly coming down from her high she laughed. "Oh my God that felt so good, you really know how to treat a girl." Ezra pulled out but she grabbed his shaft, smirking as she sat up to kiss him. "But we aren't finished yet, that is to say you aren't finished yet."

She let go of him and rolled over, her butt jiggled as she plopped down on her stomach. She propped herself up on her knees, jutting her large rear in his direction. She reached between her legs and bit her lip as she inserted two fingers in her still sensitive pussy, lubing them up then pulling them out. She then inserted one in her butthole, then the second.

She fingered her ass for a good 30 seconds, then pulled them out and wiggled her butt. "Okay Ez, it's time for you to get a piece of this mandalorian ass!" Ezra placed his hands on her fat cheeks, lining his cock up with her tight sphincter. "You be as rough as you want stud, and don't be afraid to cum inside!"

Ezra slammed his cock up her butthole, her ass squeezing his dick so good. He moaned her name as he pulled out and rammed back in again and again, Sabine fingering herself as his balls bounced against her raw folds. She grunted and bit her lip, as Ezra's cock hurt so good in her ass.

His hips slapped against her cheeks, making ripples in the fat jiggly flesh. He gripped her ass as a holding point, using it to pound her harder. Going balls deep in her ass making her purr like a lothcat, drawing closer and closer to his climax. Sabine then came a second time making her ass hole clench his cock, driving him over the edge creaming her ass with sperm.

Sabine shuddered as he pulled his half hard cock out of her butt, cum dripping from her now gaping butthole. She was so dizzy from pleasure, it was almost like she was hearing beeping. Wait, she was hearing beeping. The emergency beacon! "Ezra get dressed quick, the beacon is going off!"

The two frantically got dressed and got to the bridge of the ship, taking off and heading down to the planet. "Sorry we had to cut things short." Ezra said, and Sabine kissed his cheek from the pilot seat. "That okay sweetheart, we can continue tonight. We just have to be more quiet." Ezra quirked an eyebrow and said. "What about Zeb?"

Sabine laughed and said. "Zeb will just be happy to have the room to himself for the night, now get to the turret we're coming up on their position!" Ezra was about to leave, but then he turned around planting a loving kiss on Sabine's lips. "Love you." He said, leaving a very red-faced Sabine who whispered. "Love you too."

 _Author's note: there we go, hope y'all liked it. There's not enough of these two, anyway I'm out! Peace!_


End file.
